


[Podfic of] Fearful Symmetry

by knight_tracer



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: Artemis goes deep under cover. Kaldur brings her back to the surface.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fearful Symmetry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610334) by [TheLionInMyBed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLionInMyBed/pseuds/TheLionInMyBed). 



Length: 9:43  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Fearful%20Symmetry.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Fearful%20Symmetry.m4b)

  



End file.
